


Normality is Subjective

by CrystalAzul



Series: The Benefits of Belonging (to a Happy Murder Family) [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Teen Wolf (TV), The Munsters, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Jasper Hale, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Empath Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Food Porn, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Happy Murder Family, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will Graham, Psychopaths In Love, Ravenstag, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampire Courting, Werewolf Courting, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: After four years of relative peace working as a professor at the FBI Academy Wilhelm Graham-Addams is convinced to work as a profiler agent of the FBI. Meanwhile, his real job as an international liaison for ‘muggle hunters’ and magical governments picks up. Shortly thereafter Will meets his soulmate in his fellow werepire also working for the muggle’s FBI, Count Hannibal Lecter. The two fall for each other, fast. Hannibal and Will begin a formal werepire (read murder) courtship while working with the muggle’s FBI to catch serial killers.While his Uncle struggles with balancing his new life Hawthorne Potter-Black-Addams stumbles upon his own mates in the de-aged werepire Jasper Whitlock and the werepire Peter Hale. After discovering his mates are ignorant of their heritage Harry decides to drag their respective families into the magical world himself. Naturally, his relatives the Addams and The Munsters help him out. Cue the shock and panic from the Cullens and the Hales at discovering their own ignorance.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Herman Munster/Lily Munster, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Jasper Hale/Peter Hale/Harry Potter, Peter Hale/Harry Potter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Benefits of Belonging (to a Happy Murder Family) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881382
Comments: 15
Kudos: 252





	1. Hunters and the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating POV. Be prepared for an eccentric, extraordinary and inhuman mashup of worlds. Staring the worlds of The Addams and the Munster Families methodically fused with the worlds of Harry Potter, Heathers, Teen Wolf, Twilight, and Hannibal. Expect guest appearances from other fandoms not listed. This is a deeply intricate and plotty crack piece treated very seriously.
> 
> KEY;  
> ~Spell Casting~  
> ~Parseltongue/Dragon's Tongue~  
> ~Beast Speak~  
> *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
> “Regular Speech”  
> "Thoughts"  
> "Telepathy"  
> **********Flash Back********** 
> 
> WARNING;  
> There will be Cursing, Sex, Violence, Murder, Arson, Blood Drinking, and Cannibalism in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

#  **Chapter One. Hunters and the Hunted**

* * *

####  **POV:** Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams **AKA** William 'Will' Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 285 **\-- Physical Age:** 26 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **  
** **Titles: Count to;** Addams, Sayre Graham, Graves, Selwyn, and le Fay. Acting Count to; Potter, Peverell and Black

Nobody likes their secrets being exposed. Despite what they want you to believe everyone has something to hide. It's why everyone is born with the basic defences against Legilimency, even muggles. Magical races like to believe they are far superior to muggles. As far as the natural food chain cares most magical races are at the top. It's why so few magical governments see muggles as anything more than prey. Even the so-called muggle-borns are born from two squib lines converging. They have very little true muggle blood in their veins if any. Be that as it may, even the magical races of the world can fall into the category of prey to certain magical predators. 

Wilhelm Addams knows he can easily slide into the category of a predator. Will is what most muggles and magicals call an empath. Will is also a werepire. Werepires are the predecessors of both vampires and werewolves. Werepires can only be born, not turned or created. This is why they are classified as royalty by the creature hierarchy. Additionally, there is no known way to kill a royal werepire. Even after mutilating their body, a royal werepire will rise again after a few years or centuries rightfully pissed off and enraged. Still, werepires are not as terrifying or near as rare as a true empath. 

Unlike legilimens who are born with or are taught the ability to read a person's mind, empaths can read a person's soul and their life experiences with barely any physical contact. By making eye or skin contact with an empath, you are displaying your very soul for them to do with as they chose. Magical empaths can go as far as to become that person. Unlike a Metamorph or a Shapeshifter, they not only take on the subject's physical form but their very mind, spirit, blood, and magic. In essence, they become that person. All empaths are born with natural defences that prevent them from losing themselves in the process.

As a magical empath, Heir Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams is an outcast in both worlds. His kind are seen as far too dangerous to be around by magicals and as an oddity to most muggles who know nothing of true magic. That hasn't stopped him from pursuing his dream job, however. If anything helping his fellow magicals get away with hunting muggles is simply easier when working with the muggles themselves. Muggles so rarely suspect one of their own pack mates to be aiding their killers. Such scrutiny is especially rare when said pack nearly always catches a killer fitting the description given. 

So, Will uses his magic given ability to delve into the mind of muggle hunters. Each time he absorbs an imprint of their personality and files it away for future use. He then chooses the closest muggle that fits. In return, he gains a rather large annual paycheck from the local magical government. Occasionally the muggle hunters will even leave a nice tip. With the regular payments from the FBI, his current official muggle job, as one of their top profilers, he rarely has to delve into his savings. It would be the ideal job if the muggles around him would  _ stop looking at him like he's less than them _ . 

The worst, the  _ absolute worst _ of them, is  _ Jack Crowford _ . The man is  _ worse than anyone _ , muggle or magical, he's  _ ever met _ . Since the beginning, Jack has looked at him and even treated him as though he is nothing more than his  _ personal weapon _ . A  _ weapon  _ he maintains only to the point of usefulness. Whether he breaks down or dies on the job only concerns  _ Jack  _ as it would look bad on him. Even then Jack has used him against other killers at the expense of his mind and sanity. Magical beings fear him, yes, but they also respect his magic and his ability. 

Back when he graduated Durmstrang, in 1723, Will was an outcast in both worlds but his talent was revered and widely sought after. Still, his only motivation to keep on living was his soulmate. Even today he would revive his soulmate just to kill them both if they ever tried taking their joint life force. Oh, the joys of being unkillable even by your own hand. It has served him well throughout his school career and helped build his rather impressive resume and sadistic nature. Still, he's always been very soft-hearted for his kind, a fact that has, thankfully, worked to his advantage.

Back in 1723, it was better to be an outcast in the muggle world than in the magical one. This was especially true in Europe where he grew up and still lived at the time. The magical war between Light and Dark was just beginning back then. As things got progressively worse most of the magical population fled the European nations to safer waters. He came over by ship from his home country of Germany to Cuba. He later took a boat to South America before trekking his way on foot into North America. Will spent decades in each location soaking up all the knowledge the locals were willing to teach him.

Before arriving in North America in the 70’s he had very little by way of a formal muggle education. His parents, Count Jasper Addams-Munster and Countess Eudora Addams-Munster are both magicals and live primarily in the magical world. They still fight on the side of the Dark. His parents saw no need to educate him or his siblings on muggle life outside of what was necessary to blend in. Now, Will has a master's degree in criminal justice and a graduate degree in forensic psychology in both the magical and muggle worlds. Meanwhile, he and his siblings have immersed themselves in both worlds.

Will is good at what he does. One of the best even. Catching muggle killers and framing them for the crimes of the magicals imitating them is fun and highly profitable. Working for the FBI, the Royal Werepire Council, and the International Confederation of Magic is good for him. He likes to think he is content with his adopted kids, Hawthorne and Abigail, his pack of dogs, his simple home, minor magic use, and fishing. Then he will see the soulmark on his arm and the yearning will return. He hasn't begun fully nesting, not yet anyway. Still, it's only a matter of time until he does. He only wishes he will have met his destined match, Hannibal Narcisse Lecter, by then.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1994 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia, America **  
** **POV:** Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams **AKA** William 'Will' Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 285 **\-- Physical Age:** 26 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **  
** **Titles: Count to;** Addams, Sayre Graham, Graves, Selwyn, and le Fay. **Acting Count to;** Potter, Peverell and Black

Will’s hands twitch against his thighs as he sits in the conference room and listens to Jack Crawford rant on about their newest case. He already knows who the killer is and all the details of the case. He's just surprised it's taken the muggles  _ three years _ to catch on to the trail they left them. Four years ago, Count Garret Hobbs and Countess Louise Hobbs broke werepire code. They willingly, knowingly and purposely killed a member of their own clan. The death would have gone unnoticed if a wizard necromancer hadn't mistakenly reanimated the victim. The punishment for such a crime against one’s own clan is a ten-year exile for the werepires responsible. 

Abigail goes to school at Salem Institute of Magic and Sorcery and is good friends with his nieces and nephews. They have regular sleepovers at his house. Will was practically handed guardianship over Abigail by the magical courts. Gaining guardianship of the Hobbs family's daughter in the muggle world took a bit longer. His parents even left their lives in Germany to vouch for him with the muggle courts. His position as a German aristocrat and noble helped. The fact he's been successfully raising his own nephew, Hawthorne, sweetened the deal. Surprisingly, however, it was his position as an FBI agent that ultimately secured his guardianship over Abigail. 

As far as the muggle world is currently aware Abigail has been officially missing and presumed kidnapped for three months now. In reality, the Hobbs family are currently spending their last days together during Salem’s school holidays. The rest of the werepire clans believe that they're simply drawing out the inevitable. Personally he agrees, but so long as it's not his family’s head on a plate Will could care less. On the FBI’s instance, Will placed Hawthorne with his brother, Gomez and his sister in law, Morticia, before sending them overseas to Germany for their safety.

Right now he has a persistent little itch that needs to be taken care of before things get out of control. He hasn't had a decent meal in almost a week. He doesn't have any fresh meat left in the warded fridge and only a freezer-burned leg remains in the warded freezer. He's all out of blood infused wine and beer too. All he has left is half a gallon of blood infused grape juice that's quickly going sour. While he could go to the local magical grocer he simply hasn't had the chance in weeks. He’s starving and would be on the verge of bloodlust if it wasn't for the three-course meal he was treated to a week ago by one of his clients.

“Will?” Jack asks, sounding oddly disturbed. 

Will peels his eyes open and only just now notices he has everyone's attention. “Sorry, I lost focus there for a minute, Jack. I just realized it's been a while since I last ate.”

His muggle colleagues all look to him horrified at the thought of missing meals. Even Jack winces. “Ah, maybe you should- Actually, I think I have something here.” Jack pulls out an old sucker that he was likely saving for a kid they happened upon on a case. 

Will makes no move to take it. Instead, he casts his eyes down to the nice glass, surprisingly expensive, conference table. He squeezes his palms past the point of pain while willing his claws and fangs not to lengthen and drain the life of all the muggles in the room. He waits until he loses feeling in his hands then let's go, using one hand to push up his charmed glasses and the other to click and twirl a pen. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just grab something on the way.” Will looks back up with a forced smile surprised to find Jack looking him in the eyes expectantly. Will is quick to look away. Eyes. They are always too much. Eyes express too much. They display too much of a person's soul. As a magical empath, Will could easily become a person just from a second of eye contact.

Will shouldered his bag and pushed past Jack as soon as it is socially acceptable to leave. Jack looks too stunned to reply, and Will leaves before the muggle can even try. Blood, he needs blood, and soon. Will’s hand twitches again. Reflexively at the thought of blood this far into bloodlust, his claws and fangs lengthen. Will instinctively shoves his hands in his deep pockets as he sweeps down the halls. 

Maybe he’ll pop into the local magical grocer and grab some stowaway food while he's at it. He can't let himself fall this far into bloodlust again. His werepire nature gives another hum at the promise of blood as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. Never good to be trapped in a moving box with his preferred prey when he's like this. It would, however, be a good way to get rid of that pesky little itch.


	2. Soulmate Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dismal Town, Virginia, United States no longer exists. In its place is now The Great Dismal Swamp. Still, I have used its existence as an inspiration for my story.

#  **Soulmate Lessons**

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1996 **\-- Location:** United States, Massachusetts, Salem **  
** **POV:** Heir Hawthorne ‘Harry’ Regulus Potter-Peverell-Black, **AKA:** Hawthorne ‘Harry’ Regulus Graham, and Harry James Potter **  
** **Chronological Age;** 09 **\-- Physical Age:** 09 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire

"As I’m sure you all know, everyone has a soulmate." Mrs. Gore says to the class while she gets up to write on the board. "This is why everyone is born with a soulmark resembling a tattoo. Besides you and your soulmate, only close blood relatives can see your soulmark. This includes your parents, your Aunts and Uncles, first and second-generation cousins, any siblings your birth parents have given you and your grandparents.” 

“The name on your wrist that is not your own is your soulmates name. Next to that will be your birth dates and your soul animals.” Mrs. Gore explains while turning to reface the class. 9-year-old Hawthorne looks down at the three names on his wrist with a fond smile before quickly picking up his fountain pen. 

###  **_Jasper Charles Whitlock/Hawthorne Regulus Potter/Peter Henry Hale_ **

“Every magical being has three soul animals, muggles only have one and squibs have two. This is because Muggles don't have magic and while squibs are born from magic they don't have enough magic to use themselves. The animals on your skin represent in order; your shared Patronus, your shared animagus forms and your magical alignments.”

“Now, what you may not know is that any permanent markings on your body will appear on the body of your soulmate." Mrs. Gore continues. "This includes scars, piercings, and actual tattoos. Be careful and think twice before making changes to your body, as it will affect them as well."

Hawthorne freezes up as the blood drains from his face at the thought before quickly writing that down. Mrs. Gore then assigns them two books to read. Hawthorne looks up from his notes as Mrs. Gore passes his desk dropping a worn-out copy of the assigned books from a large basket. 

Hawthorne looks down at the books; ‘Soulmates 101’ and ‘Soulmates: the Basics’. He fights back a sceptical frown keeping his indifferent mask in place. The books have overly large print despite the thinness of the books. He needs more information, more advanced reading material if he's going to properly learn anything. Hawthorn's always been one to immerse himself in a topic outsourcing all avenues of research before settling on a decision. Not that he won't change his opinion if given proper evidence. 

Still, given the fact that these are the books given to them, it is likely the facts in these books need to be learnt first. Or, far more likely, this is the approved material for forming conclusions in Mrs. Gore’s class. They have been given a week to complete the essay but Hawthorne quickly finishes both books and begins on his essay rather than waste his time doing anything less pressing. Given how short the easy was required to be he has the entire thing finished before class is over.

*^*^*^*^*

_ Everyone  _ is born with a soulmate. Once named by their parents, babies gain a soulmark with their and their soulmate’s names in the form of a tattoo. Alongside the two names and birthdates is a pairing of soul animals unique to the soulmate pair. These animals represent the shared Patronus, shared animagus form and an animal representing the two soul’s magical alignment.

Soulmarks and soul names can only be seen by close relatives, your soulmate, and their family. Parents, Siblings, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, your soulmate and their immediate family are exclusive to that list. Exceptions to this however do exist. Some family members have distanced themselves to the point of losing any possible chance at connecting with said individual. Additionally, there's magic that can temporarily allow soulmarks to be seen by others.

From birth every injury, piercing, and tattoo you receive your soulmate will receive as well. Soulmates share all scars, cuts, and bruises inflicted upon their person either willingly or unwillingly. Additionally, when one half of a soulmate pair dies the other half will die from the same cause. It is widely believed that souls share their soulmate's fate even in the afterlife. Unfortunately despite its popularity, this theory can't be proven.

*^*^*^*^*

That day after school Hawthorne examined his body while getting dressed for a shopping trip. Every now and then, he would come across a line or mark, and he would stare at it. Sometimes he remembered where they came from, like with a scar on his leg or the one across his arm. He got the scar on his leg during his first hunting trip. The burn across his arm came from a grease fire, he had been trying to make his Uncle Will fried eggs and bacon for Father's Day. Thankfully Uncle Will was more amused and honoured then truly angry for him ruining the old kitchen.

Hawthorne smiles at the memories and labels the blemishes he can remember as ‘Mine’. Still, there are some blemishes he can't remember now that he's concentrating on them. For instance, he doesn't remember anything warranting the thin silvery line on his left side, or the cuts and bruises on his feet today. He labelled those marks and others he couldn't recall as ‘Theirs’. His last thoughts getting dressed were wishful and admittedly sappy. He hoped with all his heart that when he met his two soulmates that, ‘Mine’ and ‘Theirs’ would simply become ‘Ours’.

* * *

####  **Year:** November-01-1996 **\-- Location:** United States, Virginia, Dismal Town, Magpie Plaza,  
 **POV:** Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams -- **AKA** William 'Will' Jasper Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 285 **\-- Physical Age:** 26 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire

“Everyone is born with a soulmate but you only know them by their name and birthday. Well, that and your matching soulmarks and scars.” Will explains to Abigail and Hawthorne as they all walk through Dismal Town’s shopping mall, Magpie Plaza. “No one but the two soulmates and their families can see the shared soulmark or the intertwined names. When I blood adopted you, Abigail, it allowed you to see our soulmarks and vice-versa. Why do you two ask?” Will ask before taking a bite of his triple blood-chocolate muffin.

Abigail finishes off her own blood-chocolate and blueberry muffin and Hawthorne takes a long gulp of his blood infused hot chocolate. “Our soulmate teacher, Miss Gore said; ‘Soulmates have been proven by both the magical and muggle communities to be the most biologically and mentally compatible matches,” Abigail says before giving him a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

“They just have to find each other.’” Hawthorne tacks on.

“Have you met your soulmate, Hannibal, yet?” Abigail asks.

“No, not yet,” Will says sadly.

“It shows,” Abigail states as she draws him into a gothic lolita clothing store.

“This place, really?” Hawthorne asks wide-eyed as they enter.

“What?” Abigail asks absentmindedly trailing her right hand over the clothing racks while her left-hand fingers her dagger.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Hawthorne says looking around wide-eyed. 

“I don't have a problem with it but I uh- I pegged you more as um… What do the Japanese call it?” Will says thinking it over before snapping his fingers. “Mori girl. I took you more as a Mori girl.”

“Mori fashion is too hobo-chic for Abigail,” Hawthorne says with a laugh as Abigail glares.

“Still, lolita fashion?” Will asks bewildered.

“I don't do frills or skirts,” Abigail says stopping to look at a white high collared shirt. “But things like this-” she says holding up the white high collar Edwardian era shirt. “-are right up my alley.”

“What about-” Will says gesturing to the purple turtleneck and khaki trousers she's 

wearing now.

“What, this?” Abigail says looking at her clothing with obvious distaste. “It used to be my Mother’s,” she says with a slight frown and a sigh. “My current wardrobe is mostly made of the only modern clothing she has that fits me. It’s all from the '60s and ’70s.” shes says pointedly clearly displeased.

“And this is better?” Will asks confused looking at the clothing that seemingly wouldn't be out of place during the victorian-era if it weren't for the length of some of the skirts and dresses.

“Yes.” Abigail declares before walking off to another section. Will just shrugs and follows behind. He's never paid much attention to fashion other than to blend in.

* * *

####  **Year:** November-01-1996 **\-- Location:** United States, Virginia, Fairfax County, Wolf Trap  
 **POV:** Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams -- **AKA** William 'Will' Jasper Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 285 **\-- Physical Age:** 26 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire

Will has just finished putting away his magical groceries in his house’s second kitchen which is warded against muggles. He is now deciding on what to make for dinner. Then he gets a call from Jack Crawford.

“Dammit. This job has the worst timing. I’ve had a bloody long day and I still haven't eaten.” he mumbled to himself before opening his flip phone. “Hey Jack.” he answers, sounding tired even to his own ears. He moves to pour himself a glass of blood-infused grape juice. Beer is out of the question when he has a case and Jack has never called for anything less. He certainly doesn't have time for a full meal.

There's a pause which Will uses to down his blood-infused grape juice. “How’d you know it was me?” Jack asks trying to sound suspicious but coming off as confused instead. Knowing Jack Crawford he's likely more confused than suspicious anyway.

“Caller ID.” Will deadpans putting his drained glass in the sink and licking his fangs behind closed lips.

“Right. Um, can I borrow your… imagination? Eight girls abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses, all in the last eight months.”

“I thought there were seven,” Will says confused going over the numbers of reported victims in his head. The kids are having a sleepover thankfully having a sleepover with their Cousins. Cousin Herman Munster and his wife, Cousin Lily Munster nee Dracula should be willing to watch them for this case.

“There were,” Jack growls out, clearly displeased with his questions. 

“When did we tag the eighth?” he asks, confused, already charming the sink to wash the dishes and while he manually fills up the dogs food and water bowls. 

“About three minutes before I called,” Jack says annoyed to be coerced into sharing more information, so business as usual.

“Give me an hour and I’ll be there.”

“Just make it quick.” Jack orders before hanging up.

“That man doesn't have a shred of civility,” Will comments to Jack, one of his dogs, not his boss. Jack-the-dog barks in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Hannibal, Addams Family, The Munsters, Heathers, Teen Wolf, Twilight, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Normality is Subjective'! 😀


End file.
